Low power devices that are capable of delivering a large amount of current would be highly desirable for future and existing technologies. For a field effect transistor fabricated as an integrated circuit device on a semiconductor substrate, a parasitic bipolar transistor inherently exists in the semiconductor substrate. FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing which illustrates field effect transistor 2 and its parasitic bipolar transistor 4. The collector and emitter of bipolar transistor 4 are connected to a respective drain/source of field effect transistor 2. In a field effect transistor, the body potential is one parameter in deter-raining the threshold voltage. This is known as the body effect. Thus the drive current and leakage current are influenced by the body potential. In the past, schemes have been proposed to take advantage of the parasitic bipolar transistor and/or the body effect, including connecting the gate of the field effect transistor to the base of the parasitic bipolar transistor, and connecting the drain of the field effect transistor to the base of the parasitic bipolar transistor through a separate field effect transistor. It would be particularly beneficial if the gate of the field effect transistor could be connected to the base of the parasitic bipolar transistor in such a way that there would not be persistent gate current, and if the drain of the field effect transistor could be connected to the base of the parasitic bipolar transistor through a separate field effect transistor in an area efficient manner.